Follow You
by slashify
Summary: The Impala's radio is acting up. Dean isn't sure what to make of it at first...


I do not own Supernatural, I just like to play with the boys.

* * *

><p>Dean doesn't jump when the radio in the Impala turns on by itself. He merely grins, glancing at Sam who is sleeping in the passenger seat. Dean had turned the radio off about an hour earlier, not wanting to wake his brother. Sammy was drooling on the window.<p>

It had started two months ago. At first he had thought something was wrong with the radio. He knew it wasn't possessed, he had spraypainted the symbols himself.

Recognizing the song, he made no attempt to shut it off. His dad hadn't been the type to listen to Glenn Miller, but he had vague memories of dancing with his mother to this very song. Moonlight Serenade always made him feel safe. He imagined being wrapped tight in his mom's arms. He had been short, and she had pulled him up to stand on her feet as they swayed to the music. Even though he knew it could be something bad going on with the Impala, he didn't mention it to Sam.

* * *

><p>A week after that it happened again. He had glared at Sam when ACDC had been interrupted by the first strains of a somewhat haunting tune. Sam had glared back at him. "Dude, I've told you before, don't fuck with the radio!"

"I didn't."

Dean listened, not knowing the song this time, but curious after the Glenn Miller incident. He raised an eyebrow at the lyrics.

'screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart, drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart'

Kinky. Dean wondered what whoever was controlling his radio was trying to say.

'The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound, I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground, and howl'

Dean scanned his memory for any reference to werewolves and ability to control radios.

'Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers, starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters'

His other eyebrow joined the first somewhere near his hairline.

The music faded out and Sam and Dean both sat frowning in the Impala. They also both jumped when the radio blared back to life with Zeppelin's 'Whole Lotta Love'

* * *

><p>The third time the radio started on it's own was right after Dean had slammed the door to the car. The keys weren't even in the ignition. He had just fled the motel room, and the fight he had been having with Sam.<p>

Dean would never admit he had heard this song, let alone noticed the changes to the lyrics. When he had come back from hell he had stolen Sam's iPod as a prank and as payback for hooking the damn thing up to his car in the first place. The Killers hadn't been what he had expected, but he had to admit the guy could sing.

'we took a back road, we're gonna look at the stars, we took a backroad in your car, down to the ocean, it's only water and sand, and in the ocean we'll hold hands'

Dean frowned, taking the turnoff that would lead him to the beach. Whoever was trying to communicate with him via car radio knew he was in Newport, OR, close enough to the ocean to reach it in about ten minutes.

'a cinematic vision ensued, like the holiest dream, there's someone calling, an angel whispers your name, but the message relayed is the same, wait till tomorrow he'll be gone, and it's gone to the dogs in your mind, always hear them when the dead of night comes calling, to save you from this plight, but they can never wrong this right'

Damn. Whoever this was knew him pretty damn well.

'don't you want to come with me, don't you want to feel my bones, on your bones, it's only natural'

Whoever this was wanted him. Or maybe it really was a glitch in his radio. He shut the car off when he reached the jetty, and walked out onto the sand. The sun had almost set, and the wind whipped at his face. He reached the top of dune that obscured his view of the beach and saw that it was nearly deserted. Nearly.

"Cass?" The angel was standing near the jetty, trenchcoat flying wildly behind him.

"Hello Dean." Dean stared at him, confused, their eyes locked, until Castiel reached out a shy hand to his. Their fingers threaded together in a way that didn't feel awkward. They had shared a grin before making their way back to the Impala, hands still held tightly.

* * *

><p>Now, only a few weeks after meeting Cass on the beach, Dean listened, fascinated, as a mellow song played softly.<p>

'Love of mine some day you will die But I'll be close behind I'll follow you into the dark No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white Just our hands clasped so tight Waiting for the hint of a spark If heaven and hell decide That they both are satisfied Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs If there's no one beside you When your soul embarks Then I'll follow you into the dark'

Dean smiled. It was kind of perfect, he supposed. He would never admit to finding a song this freaking emo listenable, let alone good, but it did remind him of Cass, and the way they both seemed to constantly need to dodge heaven, hell, and everything between.

'In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule I got my knuckles brusied by a lady in black And I held my toungue as she told me "Son fear is the heart of love"  
>So I never went back'<p>

He grinned. He had told Cass about his ill-fated three days at a catholic school. It was nothing as poetic as the song lyrics. He had been caught in the confessional with the strictest nun's baby sister.

'You and me have seen everything to see From Bangkok to Calgary And the soles of your shoes are all worn down The time for sleep is now It's nothing to cry about Cause we'll hold each other soon In the blackest of rooms'

"Cass," Dean whispered, and was not surprised when a hand came down soft and warm on his shoulder. He reached a hand up to intertwine their fingers. He didn't notice Sam glancing over at them before feigning sleep again. Castiel decided not to tell either of them he had seen it.

'If heaven and hell decide That they both are satisfied Illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs If there's no one beside you When your soul embarks Then I'll follow you into the dark Then I'll follow you into the dark'


End file.
